The Battle Royale Game Type (A Spaceific Universe)
Overview Modes Islands |-|Utopia Isle= The first featured island of the war torn planet of Goni Terra, Utopia Isle is the latest island targeted by the armies in their conflict to gain ground against each other as the island is clearly affected by their presence. ---- Major Locations The major locations on the island that consist of cities and towns until most are changed in future updates. Paradise Iapus : The city that is figuratively and literally the center point of the island, Paradise Iapus is a well built city that looks like it could be a miniature version of the Hub City itself but its right in the middle of a big conflict over the island which threatens to ruin everything that has been built. Leafside Suburbs : A very small and rather cozy town, Leafside Suburbs are like a fairy tale compared to most of the rest of the island in its war torn state with the town's community not letting the war around it stop them from enjoying the beautiful and peaceful things nature provides to them all. Generic City #1 : One of the eight generic locations that will changed at a later date. Generic City #2 : One of the eight generic locations that will changed at a later date. Generic City #3 : One of the eight generic locations that will changed at a later date. Generic City #4 : One of the eight generic locations that will changed at a later date. Generic Town #1 : One of the eight generic locations that will changed at a later date. Generic Town #2 : One of the eight generic locations that will changed at a later date. Generic Town #3 : One of the eight generic locations that will changed at a later date. Generic Town #4 : One of the eight generic locations that will changed at a later date. ---- Minor Locations The minor locations on the island that consist of random types of locations that can also be towns or cities. Alpha Point Research Station : The large research station set up on the other side of the river from Paradise Iapus, this research station not only serves as where all research into the island goes but is also an neutral ground between the armies where fighting isn't allowed while they are within it. Chipped Woods : The decently sized and lovely woods that have been invaded by the Ole Time Woodworx who have since chopped down the majority of the trees within it for usage during the war and other largely requested uses while having no care towards the importance that the woods once offered. Falcon Frontier Base : A large base belonging to the military that has gained ground in the area which serves as a major point of operations as well as the storage grounds for their range of vehicles, both ground and air, but mainly the latter with multiple hangars and landing pads as well as a runway. Generous Gorge : The very large gorge with two smaller mountains on either side and a long bridge that connects between the two while the gorge not only offers peace with the river running through but also very scenic spots with one spot currently being taken up by a camping party going on. Junkyard Oasis : A family owned junkyard, and part time fuel station, business that has seen a rise in activity lately with how much junk, especially wrecked aircrafts, has been dumped on them from all of the armies but that has led to their junkyard itself as well as its surrounding area starting to become overfilled. Old Bunker : An older bunker that wasn't set up by any of the armies that currently plague the island, it proves to be a dangerous but fruitful location to explore with all sorts of mysteries hiding down within that underground interior, past its entrance, while it also held a large missile until it got mysteriously launched. Shifty Acres : The pretty sizeable plot of land on the island that holds a pair of two private farms, with a shared farmhouse on a nearby hill, as well as a small mine a little bit away from the farms with the latter having become an area where a new small house is added overtime for those who lost their homes. Tollita Falls Dam : A dam was built into the island's mountain which now holds a reservoir and turns it into a smaller river that in turn runs down the whole island until it reaches and ends at the opposite end where it becomes a waterfall while a water plant belonging to the same company is located beneath it. ---- Unmarked Locations The very small locations on the island that consist of things that aren't worthy of being marked on the map. Military Camps : The island has six military camps in total which are all identical in appearance and feature multiple set up tents, a shared campfire, a small hut for a vehicle and finally a fence that goes around the whole camp for a limited amount of protection from outside sources not belonging in it. Military Outposts : The island has six military outposts in total which are all identical in appearance and feature a round bubble like building with three floors, multiple transportation trucks scattered around and finally a lookout tower nearby for a limited amount of protection from outside sources not belonging in it. ---- Island Features Other features on the island that aren't really locations but are notable to players in all of their efforts to win. Respawn Teleporters : There are several teleporters on every island which allow players to respawn any eliminated team members if they bring the player's soul to the teleporter and interact with it but it must get recharged after every use although it can respawn multiple team members at a time. Ziplines : There are a large amount of ziplines on every island which allow players to hop onto them and then quickly travel between the two zipline points that have been set up but players that are coming from opposite points will end up knocking each other off of the zipline and falling to the ground below. Jump Pads : There are a few jump pads on every island which allow players to walk onto them and then quickly be sent up in the air where they will then skydive towards whatever location they wish but players will not get as much mobility with skydiving as they do when flying their aircraft at the start. Usable Items |-|Ranged Weapons= The ranged weapons in the game type for usage against enemies to help the player on their way to victory. ---- Common Rarity The ranged weapons which are listed as common rarity and are found everywhere on the island. Exiled Mercy : The burst fire pistol that has a small range and does a small amount of damage with each hit. Ferocious Scar : The fully automatic pistol that has a small range and does a small amount of damage with each hit. Flare Gun : The handy pistol used for signalling that has a small range and does a minor amount of damage with each hit. Ghastly Eclipse : The burst fire submachine gun that has a small range and does a small amount of damage with each hit. Honor's Hand : The semi-automatic submachine gun that has a small range and does a small amount of damage with each hit. Prideful Bloodrage : The fully automatic submachine gun that has a small range and does a small amount of damage with each hit. Trainee's Shooter : The semi-automatic pistol that has a small range and does a small amount of damage with each hit. ---- Uncommon Rarity The ranged weapons which are listed as uncommon rarity and are found in most places on the island. Wicked Battlestar : The semi-automatic assault rifle that has a medium range and does a medium amount of damage with each hit. Crimson Remorse : The unscoped sniper rifle that has a medium range and does a medium amount of damage with each hit. Feral Judgement : The burst fire assault rifle that has a medium range and does a medium amount of damage with each hit. Thirsting Lockjaw : The fully automatic assault rifle that has a medium range and does a medium amount of damage with each hit. ---- Rare Rarity The ranged weapons which are listed as rare rarity and are found in some places on the island. Last Chance : The single shot pistol that has a small range and does a large amount of damage with each hit. Thunder-Forged Smasher : The bolt action sniper rifle that has a long range and does a large amount of damage with each hit. Vile Justice : The pump action shotgun that has a small range and does a medium amount of damage with each hit. Warden's Fury : The semi-automatic shotgun that has a small range and does a medium amount of damage with each hit. ---- Epic Rarity The ranged weapons which are listed as epic rarity and are found in very few places on the island. Banished Equalizer : The semi-automatic sniper rifle that has a long range and does a large amount of damage with each hit. Barbaric Blackout : The double barrel shotgun that has a small range and does a large amount of damage with each hit. ---- Legendary Rarity The ranged weapons which are listed as legendary rarity and are found in only dropped supply packages. Shadow Oath : The charged up laser minigun that has a small range and does a extreme amount of damage with each hit. Starfall Torment : The magical staff that has a medium range and does a large amount of damage with each hit. Twisted Harbinger : The rocket launcher that has a long range and does a extreme amount of damage with each hit. |-|Thrown Weapons= The thrown weapons in the game type for usage against enemies to help the player on their way to victory. ---- |-|Healing Items= The healing items in the game type that can heal player's health to help the player on their way to victory. ---- |-|Attachments= The attachments in the game type that make weapons work better to help the player on their way to victory. ---- |-|Vehicles= The vehicles in the game type that are able to be driven for travel to help the player on their way to victory. ---- |-|Other Items= The other items in the game type that have various different uses to help the player on their way to victory. ---- Common Rarity The other items which are listed as common rarity and are found everywhere on the island. Ammunition : Ammunition that is always scattered around and separated into piles of what ammo type it is and what type of weapon it is used for. Other Notes *Vrutarum serves as the announcer for most of the modes in this game type except in the Blitz mode where he serves as it for the blue team and Yeen'Xusul serves as it for the red team. *The controls for this game type allow for players to punch, sprint, zoom in, jump, reload and crouch, lay down, slide and automatically swim when in water. *The secondary menu for this game type includes a look at the whole island map which they can zoom in on or leave markers for allies to see, all of the ten slots of the player's backpack and the player's general stats for that match. *The end screen for this game type shows a little victory celebration, the winning player(s) on a victory screen, the top player of the match, the general stats of every player for that match and how much of experience had been earned plus any progress made on missions and objectives. *Respawning in this game type works through only being able to respawn in team based modes where they will first go downed and then must be revived by a team member before the time runs out or they are finished. For players who get eliminated, they will either be dropped on the island again after having to wait a short period of time or have their soul taken to the respawn teleporters depending on the mode that is being played. *This game type is one of those that has the weather and time of day randomly generated on all of the island as the match is starting. *This game type is not one of those that includes interactions between characters which happens during the starting phase of the match for this game type specifically. *This game type is not one of those that makes players who are on a team together be in a random order of when they get to pick what character they want to play. *This game type is one of those that includes a ammunition system to keep track of and has to be resupplied throughout the match. *Items in this game type work through being listed under different rarities with each rarity being what decides the frequency of how often those items appear. *Battle Royale comes with its own special in-game live events unique to it with one happening for each island added into the game type while an overview of them can be found here : **The first island had an event which featured a lone Phugel making its way into the old bunker. Here it ended up at the control room and started playing with the helmet abandoned there before the do not touch red button caught its attention and led to it bouncing on it until it activated the missile launch which caused the missile to head towards one of the generic towns and destroy it in the ensuring explosion, much to the entertainment of the Phugel. Category:Subpages